


Hey Doctor.

by psyleedee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Doctor/Patient, Flirting, Fluff, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: A small oneshot i wrote months ago. Its about Auror!Harry getting a minor werewolf scar, and Healer!Draco healing his wound.Then a little flirting ensues.;)





	Hey Doctor.

"So, who's up next? Potter? Auror Harry Potter, please enter." A plump witch sat at the desk and called out his name. Harry's name.

Harry looked at the aching scratch on his arm, as he nodded and walked towards the door, adjoining the healing room and the reception.

"Oh and Mr.Potter?" The witch said as if she were reminding Harry.

"Yes?" He looked at her, waiting for her reply.

"Healer Bane is out of town, so we've shifted your appointment to Healer Malfoy."  
The witch said calmly.

Wait, what?

 _Malfoy_? WHY?

Harry looked at her in disbelief but she flashed him a dry look.

Whatever. Its been years, Voldemort's gone for good, and the Ministry is running well, Harry's life is perfect. He has the job that he wants and its time to move on. Ofcourse he can adjust a little for Malfoy.   
Not that bad after all.  
And besides, he's just here to heal his wound.

Harry took a deep breath as he swung the door open gently with one hand, a walked in.

Harry could see a man standing with his back towards Harry. He looked unusually appealing. Harry could catch glimpses of platinum blond hair as the man, who Harry was sure was Malfoy, wrote something down.  
He looked up towards the window, and finally Harry could see him. He had a moderately brawny frame. Not quite what Harry would call muscular but not that skinny either. In some way, almost perfect.

"Potter? I was expecting you." Draco Malfoy turned around to face Harry Potter, and an awkward smile crossed his face.

Draco outstretched his palm and shook it with Harry's as Harry watched in astonishment.

"Ma-Malfoy."  
He managed to flash a small smile.

Draco Malfoy looked so absolutely stunning, with his beautifully slicked back hair, and strong arms and soft pale skin and glistening eyes and pink lips and almost muscular chest and perfectly toned arms and his stiff-

"Potter?"

"Uh,yeah?" Harry shook his head and gulped.

"Potter, thats a nasty scratch you've got. But nothing that I can't fix. Here, have a seat." Draco looked at Harry's arm and then towards a small bed.

Harry nodded and stepped onto the bed, as if he had forgotten how to speak, he couldn't say a word. This wasn't the Malfoy he had known. Not the Malfoy who once stood as a Death-eater.

Draco filled up a syringe with somthing labeled as essence of? Harry couldn't really make it out. Harry watched as Draco kept the syringe onto a cloth.

He walked towards Harry, and motioned to see his arm.  
Harry hesitated at first, but the calm gaze that Draco kept, somehow let Harry into showing Draco his arm. Draco reached out for it, and Harry almost shivered at Draco's soft, cold touch.  
Draco's eyes lingered from the first scratch to the last as he examined it.  
Harry noticed ink on Draco's arm, that peeked through the rope that he was wearing.

Harry, being the impulsive little brat he was, reached out to grab Draco's hand. Draco was left frozen as he watched the scruffy Auror pull back the sleeves of his robe.

Harry looked at the tattoo, that extened all the way up Draco's arm. It was beautiful. A chain of flowers swirled through the dark mark on his hand. Draco pulled back hesitantly as Harry looked up at Draco, who now headed towards the syringe.

"Malfoy?"

"Wh-What?" Draco said as he searched for something frantically.

Harry's heart thumped faster in his chest.

"Um, I'm sorry, i just, honestly I think its beautiful." Harry said, mumbling a few words.

Draco stopped what he was doing and without turning around, asked.

"Really?" He tilted his head.

"Yes. Its beautiful. The flowers around the dar-"  
Harry stopped mid-sentence.

Draco took a deep breath and turned around, flashing a weak smile, he spoke again.

"Thanks. It was mother's idea."

"Ah yes, Narcissa Malfoy. Give her my best. Your mother is one of the reasons why I'm alive."

"Oh." Draco said softly.

Draco picked up the syringe and walked towards Harry.

"Scared of needles?" Draco asked politely.

Harry jerked his head and scoffed.

"Hah, I'm Harry Potter. I'm not afraid of needles. For Merlin's sake, I defeated Voldemort." Harry said arrogantly and Draco smirked.

"Well then, we'll be done quick." Draco held Harry's hand gently and with his thumb, located the spot where he would inject the syringe.

Draco looked up at Harry and gave him an assuring nod.  
He then placed the tip of the needle in place of his thumb.

Harry flinched and his hand swung towards Draco's arm and Harry clasped tightly onto his arm.   
Draco looked at Harry, flashing him a smirk, as he finished pushing the serum and withdrew the syringe.

Harry finally let go, and Draco walked to the table to keep the syringe down.  
"The boy who lived? Or the boy who's scared of needles?" Draco joked as he organised and picked out few little bottles of tonics.

Draco walked back to Harry and with a bandage of some sort, covered the red spot on Harry's hand, where the scrathces were.

Harry felt his cheeks turn red and everything happened so quick, he had no time to reflect on it.  
"Sorry about that, usually its easier when the pain isn't anticipated, i ju-"

Draco placed his finger gently onto Harry's lips, without looking up from his hand.

"You don't need to explain."

Harry felt a soft smile make its way out as he felt Draco's finger on his lips.

Draco dragged his finger down, and walked back to the table.

"You're good to go, Potter."  
He said, writing something down on a book.

Harry glanced at his bandaged wound and hopped off the bed.

"Uh, Malfoy? Thanks."

"Just call me Draco." He smiled.

"Well you call me Harry then." Harry said instantly.

"Okay then, _Harry_."

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine as Draco said his name.

Harry smiled.

"Oh and uh, Margaret will get the receipt. You can make your payment there." Draco said as if he were reminding Harry.

Harry guessed that Margaret was the receptionist, the plump witch outside.

He nodded and turned to leave, when he was stopped by his own thoughts.

He picked up some courage and his scattered dignity, of course, and turned around to face Draco.  
He glanced at his wounds and back at Draco, who looked at him uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

Harry pursed his lips and bit his lower lip as he walked towards Draco.

"Say, Malfoy, I mean, Draco, is there any chance we could meet again?" Harry said, carefully leaning on to the table. His gaze met Draco's eyes and then his lips.

Harry looked at Draco as if he were a prize, that Harry had his eyes on.  
Draco leaned in closer, similar to Harry, and his face was just inches away from the scruffy auror's.

The glsitening green eyes met with the gorgeous grey ones and Harry could almost feel Draco's breath on his lips.

"As long as its not for a werewolf scratch, I'd love to meet you again, _Potter_."  
Draco smirked.

This time Harry felt the real, competitive and arrogant Draco in his voice. The one Harry had known for years. The one who would be up for a duel any time.

Harry smirked and looked at Draco's lips again.

"Great. I should probably leave my number, huh?"

"Go ahead." Draco slid a notepad and a pen infront of Harry, who wrote down his number.

"As much as I hate these muggle gadgets, I'll be able to tolerate this one. _For you._ "

"Well, they're faster and smarter than the owls. And come on Malfoy. Modern times call for Modern measures." Harry said, blurting anything that came out of his mouth.

Still keeping the tension between them intact, Draco smiled.

"I don't think you said that right."

"I don't think I did either. But I guess it made sense?" Harry said, thinking about what he just said.

Draco's head dropped down and he laughed silently and oh, how much Harry loved to see that cute grin on Draco's face right now.

Harry pursed his lips and looked down.

"I should get going then. You seem to have patients waiting for you." He said glancing back at the door.

Draco sighed.

"True. Oh and Potter, take care of that."

Draco slid his finger gently across   
Harry's wound and Harry smirked.   
"Sure. And you'll be here too."

Draco smiled innocently, and looked at the door and then at the clock.

"I _will_ text you, Draco Malfoy." Harry said as he pulled away from the table and walked towards the door.

"That's _Doctor_ Malfoy for you, Harry Potter." Draco raised his eyebrow seductively.

Harry scoffed.

"Then so be it, _Doctor_ Malfoy." He said sheepishly and pushed the door open.

With a smirk on his face, he left the room, leaving a smiling Draco to himself.

~•~•~•~


End file.
